Not so Innocent
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Mirage didn't plan on it happening but now it has she wouldn't trade it in for anything. Rated M for adult content, not for younger readers. No longer a one shot
1. Chapter 1

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories

_

* * *

Star Ocean Till the end of time  
Not so Innocent _

The hot water of the shower that fell upon the body of its occupant, Mirage Koas, felt good.

She was currently on the Canis shuttle to Klaus, her home planet to visit her father, it was going to be a long trip and even at Gravitic Warp it was going to take them just over a week to get there maybe even longer because the shuttle was going to have to make twelve different stops along the way

'_Considered the company I've got all to myself it might not be such a bad thing.' _She thought to herself as a wicked grin spread across her lips. Her hands traced her body and a slight grimace as her hand passed over her ribs and the large bruises that marked her stomach, she'd picked them up a few weeks ago in the final battle with Luther and considering how powerful he had been she knew she was lucky to walk away with only toughs bruises and a couple of bruised ribs, ah well she'd just have to get someone to rub ointment on to them and she had just the person in mind to do it.

After turning the water off she stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom but was disappointed to find the sleeping area of the cabin was empty

'_Oh well, I'm sure he'll be back soon.'_ She mussed as she began drying herself off as she awaited the return of her roommate, friend and now lover Fayt Leingod.

She hadn't on planned it but now they were together she wasn't prepared to let him go, she couldn't help but remember how their relationship began. Mirage had just entered the cabin and found Fayt in his seat wearing the clothes he'd worn when she first met him staring out the window at the vast expanse of space

"_What's wrong, Fayt? What are you thinking about? _She asked Fayt who'd been in his own little world and didn't notice her walk in so he got quiet a shock when she spoke to him

"_Mirage! Oh, sorry, I meant..." _he stammered

"_Don't worry, Mirage is just fine. No need to be so formal." _Mirage replied tying to suppress a giggle

"_Uh, sorry. It's just hard to get used to..."_Fayt said slightly embarrassed at the idea of calling the blond woman by her first name in her presence,

"_Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it eventually." _Mirage said as she sat next to him

"_Anyway... What were you thinking about? Come on, please tell me." _Fayt shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring out the window

"_It's not that big a deal. It's just, well, my mind was wandering. I was thinking about all sorts of things." _There was a long pause Mirage then used her hand to turn Fayts head so he was facing her before covering his hand with her own

"_Fayt. Do you really think you can sum up all of the things you lost from your previous life, the new life you're about to start, and the fear of leaving for Klaus, a planet totally unknown to you, as 'not that big a deal'? It is a big deal isn't it? Can't you at least tell me what you're really feeling, and what you're hiding deep down in your heart? We'll never get close if we just show each other our strengths! I don't mind if you show me your weaknesses either, every once in a while." _Fayt regarded her for a few moments before saying in an unsure voice,

"_You want to know what's on my mind?" _

"_Yes Fayt, we've been together for a while now. If there's something bothering you I'd like to try and help." _Mirage replied

"_OK." _Fayt said before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers,

at first Mirage's eyes widened in surprise but then she surrendered and embraced him as she returned the sign of affection.

The two of them transferred themselves from their seats to the bed she was laying on top of him before physically ripped off his shirt and running her hands over the now well-developed muscles of his chest whilst he managed to slightly undo the zipper on her shirt and run his hands along her back taking note of the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

"_F…Fayt, why are you doing this?" _she asked him

"_Isn't it obvious, because I love you Mirage. I have since the moment I first saw you. I've waited for this for so long and I can't wait any more." _He replied in a breathless whisper before kissing her again. He removed her jacket and threw it roughly aimed at the chairs they'd just been sitting on whilst taking in the sight of her bare flesh taking a moment to run his hands over her smooth skin before rolling over so he was now on top of her. He then began working his way down her body pausing a minute to lovingly caress her fairly large breasts carefully suckling on her right nipple whilst toying lightly with the left which caused Mirage to moan in pleasure, resuming his journey he ran his tongue over her stomach and eased off her shorts before removing her panties and massaged her thighs.

What he did next however was unbelievable and done with such expertise the only way Mirage knew it wasn't a dream was the waves of pleasure that passed threw her, the way he used his fingers, his mouth and tongue to caress her most sensitive area Mirage had to fight hard not to scream out loud which didn't last very long as her juices soon began to flow which he tried to catch mainly in his mouth, at any other time her brain would have told her that this was wrong but the primal urges of her body had taken over drowning out all rational thought she didn't want this to stop enjoying the waves of pleasure that passed through her body like volts of electricity.

They then spent the next few hours being 'intermit' at first Mirage was doubtful that the Earthling genetically altered all or not, would be able to keep up but soon all the all thoughts of that were drowned out by the primal ecstasy that resonated through out her body and she relished every second of it. Not even the men on Klaus, who were meant to have greater stamina then humans had made love to her with such fire and passion.

A warm feeling resonated from Mirage especially between her legs (making her all the more impatient for Fayt to return) as she remembered that incident but it also left her slightly confused she prided herself on being able to read people and when she first saw Fayt she got the impression he was slightly naïve so when he did…toughs things and did them so expertly it left her wondering where he'd had learned to do it?

Sophia, no she wasn't the type. Maria, she barley made time to sleep let alone sleep with someone else which left a certain red head as the only suspect but Mirage somehow doubted or at least hoped Nel hadn't had any kind of physical relationship with him.

'_Will we listen to yourself. Who cares if he and Nel had a fling he loves you, he told you so if he loved Nel he would have gone off with her instead of you.'_ But yet she couldn't believe how wrong she'd been about him how she failed to see through the act when she first met him.

Cliff and Fayt had transported from the surface of Vanguard VI and entered the bridge

"_Welcome back." _She'd said as she turned in her chair to great the two

"_Sorry to keep ya waitin'." _Cliff said flashing her a grin, he then indicated to the blue haired youth behind him

"_This is my navigator and partner in crime. I leave the day-to-day operation of the ship to her. Mirage, this is our target." _Looking at Fayt she could tell he was slightly nervous

"_Yes. I knew right away. Nice to meet you, Fayt. I'm Mirage Koas." _She said trying to ease his fears

"_N-nice to meet you, too." _he replied she then turned back to the controls but she could feel his eyes upon her somehow she felt flattered by this

'_She's beautiful...' _Fayt thought to himself trying hard as he could not to let any inappropriate thoughts about her enter his head,

Cliff looked over from his seat and caught Fayt staring at his co-pilot

"_Fayt, you okay? Oh, and listen, don't fall for her-She may look pretty but she's a Klausian. Any funny ideas, and yer liable to meet a swift, yet painful, death."_ He advised,

"_Hey, w-wait a sec! Who said I was falling for anyone?"_ Fayt protested,

"_Relax! I was just warning ya."_ Cliff replied.

Mirage smiled at the memory _'Poor Cliff, of only he could see us now.'_

The door opened and Fayt walked in, he was wearing her jacket but that was to be expected as she had destroyed his shirt and not knowing how to sew it seemed only fair plus she also thought he looked kind of cute in it. Fayt walked over and kissed her

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied

"Need me to rub ointment on your bruises?" he asked

"Would you?" she replied he smiled deviously at her as he sat down on the bed digging in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing before taking hold of the towel and pulling it away revealing Mirages naked form underneath.

He squeezed some of the pale purple cream from a tube into his hands and began massaging it gently onto the dark patches on her skin as she stood there in front of him grinning as he heard her moan quietly

'_I wonder if things had been different maybe if I'd have spent more time alone with him would like when we crashed on Elicoore if Fayt had stayed with me or maybe I'd gone in Cliff's place you'd he have confessed earlier and we would have had more enjoyable evening then just the ones on this shuttle!'_ "Maybe it would be easier if I sat down." Mirage offered

"Maybe your right." He replied,

Mirage then sat down…in his lap took hold of his face and kissed him passionately and removed the jacket he was wearing before running her fingers threw his hair as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist feeling all the more aroused as she felt something hard growing beneath her separated by only the fabric of his shorts

'_No, he certainly not as innocent as he seems. But then again neither am I.'

* * *

_AN- As you can tell I've some slight changes, its still however a one shot so all you guys who hate it and me can take some solace in that. Well there you go I know it was pretty well graphic but you were warned so don't send me death threats...more death threats. As you can tell it is based off the Fayt & Mirage ending Anyway Mirage & Fayt why, well the pairing is virtually non existent only hinted at in _The Power Within _by Belgarion 11 and _What an mistake can lead up to _by Nasuren (what ever happened to toughs guys?) Oh well just me trying to be different I guess. Next chapter of Reunion is receiving its final touch up and I'm news I've working on another Star Ocean one shot which is called Return to me so look out for them. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories_

* * *

_

Star Ocean Till the end of time_  
__Not so Innocent _

Chapter 2

'_Not much longer now.'_ Mirage thought to herself as she waddled over to the kitchen.

It had been a year since the battle with Luther as well as the trip back to Klaus to visit her father and much had happened since then however only two things mattered to the blond Klausian first was that she and Fayt were still together and over time their love had deepened which brought her on to point number two.

Mirage smiled as she gazed down and stroked her swollen belly, she was now five months pregnant the doctor telling them it was twins. However the events that had happened to the pair hadn't all been good.

The reception the pair had received on Klaus had been less then inviting and her father was less then pleased when he found out about the depths of her relationship with Fayt. It was no secret that her father had hoped she would have someday married Cliff then the two of them would take over the running of the dojo her family owned. To say this saddened her was like saying that space was big

_"But why father, why do you have to be like this just because he's human?"_

_"Because I will not have shame brought upon our name. After everything our family has done for you and you disgrace us by laying with a human."_

_"But father…"_

_"Go, as long as you are with him you are no longer welcome in this house."_

The next day she and Fayt left Klaus with the money she'd gained working for Quark as well as what money Fayt's parents left him they were able to buy a pretty decent ship as well as some supplies. They'd travelled around for a while occasionally doing odd jobs before settling on a station in the Gai system and had been there ever since.

Before she had never even considered the option of having children of her own, she hadn't even played house when she was young like other girls. Her pregnancy had been unexpected and she had dreaded Fayt's reaction.

Mirage entered the kitchen and found her lover working on something, it had been a week since her visit to the doctor, which is how she found out she was pregnant.

_"Oh hey Mirage."_ Fayt said cheerfully before taking a bite of the sandwich he had just made

_"Hey."_ Mirage replied feeling her insides churning

_"Hey Mirage, are you ok?"_ Fayt asked noticing the tone in her voice

_"Uh, yeah I'm fine it's just…"_ she paused a moment _"Fayt. There's something I need to tell you."_ She then led him to the living area and sat down on the couch

_"So what is it?"_ the azure haired man asked

_'What am I doing? He's only 19, what if he's not ready for kids? What if I'm not ready? Will he reject me or will he force me to terminate it? What is worse, have it but to have him leave me or have him stay only to make give up the baby?'_ _"Fayt, there's no easy way to tell you this so I guess I should just come out with it. I'm pregnant."_

She looked away from whilst he stared at her wide eyed _"Mirage…"_ he said after sometime _"That's great news." _

_"You're…not angry?" _

_"Angry, why should I be angry? This is awesome news."_ He then placed a hand on her stomach _"This child is the perfect symbol of our love for each other and it also represents our future and the start of our new family. Your father disowned you and both my parents are gone, it won't be easy but I promise we will find a way to make this work because we'll do it together."_

She looked into his emerald eyes which burned with a fire fueled by love for her, smiling she placed her hand over his and leaned in closer _"Together."_ She whispered before she engulfed his lips with hers.

Mirage smiled then turned her attention to a past time that had become a favorite of her during the last few months, raiding the fridge

_'Well I am eating for three.'_ She thought before devouring the left over lasagna _'This may not be the best thing I've ever eaten but it doesn't matter since I'll be back to eating delicious meals soon enough.'_

Whilst her cooking was not all that bad Fayt was the more talented of the two when it came to preparing food.

The young man in question was on his way back from a planet called Gigantion, a week ago a disaster had struck one of the major cities on the planet and the cerulean haired man had volunteered to participate in the rescue effort.

She looked at a nearby clock which told her she just over an hour before his ship docked leaving her with just enough time to get the place in order as well as herself, she maybe pregnant to her that was no excuse for looking shabby.

An hour later the blond Klausian was sitting on a bench of the arrivals lounge waiting for the shuttle to arrive _'Typical, it's the year 773 and yet these things can still never arrive on time.'_ She thought grumpily.

After what seemed like forever the shuttle finally arrived _'Finally.'_ She thought and began searching for a glimpse of blue amongst the crowd.

"Hey Mirage." She heard her name called and there he was standing near the gate before running over to her embracing her capturing her lips on a kiss fuelled by their passion for one another as well as the lust that had built up during the length of their separation.

Neither could remember how the two of them made it back to their quarters but neither of them really cared, once inside the door the two of them kicked off their shoes and made a beeline for the bed the two of them shared.

Once Mirage had successfully removed Fayt's shirt she pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him and greedily crushed his lips with against his, after she was through with that part of his body she began making her way down his body leaving a trail of kisses all the while unbuckling his belt and pants slowly pulling them down along with his boxer shorts leaving her face to face with Fayt's erect penis, a part of her lovers anatomy she was quite familiar with.

She traced her tongue along it all the way to its tip hearing a moan of pleasure pass her lover's lips as she engulfed the head in her mouth and took hold on the base with her hand, her head began bobbing up and down ever so gently flicking her tongue around as it whilst pumping with her hand slowly at first but gradually getting quicker especially when she felt a hand on the back of her head playing with her hair as if urging her on. With this added encouragement it wasn't long before she felt his warm seed trickling down her throat and into her stomach.

When he was finally done she made her way back up his body till she was eye level with him engaging in another round of kissing Fayt then rolled her onto her back before unbuttoning her shirt revealing her swollen milk filled breasts and her bulging stomach, he then placed his head on her bulge running his tongue over it whilst his hands played with her breasts smirking as he heard Mirage moan.

Ever since she gotten pregnant, Mirage's stomach had become a relatively strong pleasure point. She loved having it rubbed, and he often teased her about being a 'Love Puppy'.

Mirage giggled as he swirled his tongue around her belly button. Once he reached the top of her miniskirt, Fayt reached behind her and pulled the zipper down. He slid her skirt off and stroked her through her panties. Mirage thrust her hips up to increase the pressure, and Fayt happily obliged. After a moment, he pulled her panties off to expose her vagina.

An idea in mind, Fayt crawled up his lover's body and pulled her upright into a kneeling position. She was curious as to what he was doing until he spread her legs and slid in between them. Grasping her hips after caressing her shapely thighs, Fayt licked her clit, making her gasp. Fayt continued to lick her womanhood until he thrust his tongue inside of her, pressing it against her vaginal walls. Mirage began panting as a heat in her belly began to grow. Soon it reached a boiling point and Mirage cried out as she had her first orgasm of the night. Fayt remained between her legs as her fluids seeped out, drinking every last drop of the semi-sweet vaginal juices.

Once she was done Mirage fell onto her back panting savouring the afterglow of her orgasm, she then felt her lovers warm breath on her shoulder, she then leaned towards him and licked her remaining juices off his face before climbing on top of him positioning herself over his erect manhood easing her self onto it and savouring the feeling of it filling her.

Mirage began to rock her hips back and forth. The earthling moaned as she teased him. After another moment, she began to slide up and down his member, slicking it with her juices. Fayt groaned in pleasure as Mirage began to pump her hips faster. He grasped her butt firmly and began to match her motions with his own gentle thrusts. Mirage moaned shakily as the heat in her belly returned tenfold moaning in ecstasy, her breasts and belly bouncing up and down, up and down.

Through her haze, she managed to utter three words. "F-Fayt, h-harder." Mirage managed to breathe out.

Fayt grinned at his lover and soon to be mother of his children and began to pump further inside of her. Mirage moaned louder as she placed her hands on Fayt's chest. Fayt could feel the pleasure building in his abdomen, and began to thrust harder. Mirage gave a little cry at his increase in speed, and matched it.

After another minute, Mirage couldn't take it anymore. She sank down on Fayt's cock, and cried out in pleasure as her fluids poured out of her vagina. Barely a second later, Fayt shot up and buried his face in her breasts as he reached his orgasm, emptying copious amounts of his seed into her body. Mirage moaned as she felt the warm liquid trickle into her.

Mirage sank down onto Fayt's chest after a couple of minutes, her orgasm finally having subsided. She snuggled into Fayt's chest, panting heavily. Fayt clutched his wife to him, his still erect member inside her, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Mira-chan." Fayt breathed, his heaving chest glistening with a thin sheen of perspiration.

She managed to shift her head to look into his eyes. "I love you too Fayt-kun." She whispered lovingly.

She gently eased back down onto his chest and drifted off to sleep. Fayt smiled at the cute form of the sleeping Klausian before lying back and closing his eyes drifting off into a bliss fuelled sleep.

* * *

AN Yeah I know its been what seems like forever since I posted anything Star Ocean related. So what did y'all think, like to think my time away working on other things has improved my quality as a writer and alhough I know this one is much different from the last one I hope it measures up to the first chapter, plus there's going to be another chapter after this which will wrap things up. So tell me what you all thought, did you like did you not lik it review and tell me. Like I said before there's gonna be another chapter after this one I kinda started it already but have no idea when it'll be up, I have alot of crap going on right now, but I'll try and have it finished and posted soon. Later 


End file.
